Papa
by Small Bombs
Summary: Sometimes, the simplest solution is also the hardest one to find. A little pointless Natsuhi, Krauss, Jessica family one-shot.


Krauss and Natsuhi, after years of trying, had finally received that little blessing of the heavens all parents wish to receive: A child.

Natsuhi, as the woman, assumed her role of caring mother, trying as hard as she could to not spoil Jessica too much, so she could become a worthy leader for the Ushiromiya family. She'd praise her when she did something right, and scold her if she misbehaved. Sometimes, though, when her little girl looked at her with those wide black eyes and pouted, her heart would melt and she'd let her be: After all, like Kumasawa-san used to say, a child needed some room for mistakes, too.

For some reason, though, Krauss seemed more distant towards her.

Natsuhi had made sure that Jessica treated him with respect, and had taught her a bit of simple formal speech so she could impress her father with her adulthood. She had also taught her to not bother her father unless she wanted something truly important— but even if she acted like the perfect daughter, Krauss didn't look or talk much to her.

At first Natsuhi thought it was because she was born a girl: According to the Ushiromiya family costumes, women were only used to marry a successful man and have healthy children, so when Jessica married someone she'd lose her right to be the head to her husband.

Natsuhi decided that she'd make Jessica grow to be a successful, strong young lady that wouldn't need a man to lead the family, and so, would not lose the title to any husband of hers.

Unfortunately, that theory had crumbled down when, in one of the many family reunions, she had overheard Krauss saying to his brother that he wouldn't mind having another little girl at all.

So the issue wasn't her gender.

As she grew up, Jessica spent more time with her two cousins George and Battler. She would get along better with Battler though, and she soon started picking up his rude manners that Rudolf never cared enough to correct. Before she knew it, her little girl soon acted more like a boy than anything. So Natsuhi decided that she'd also make Jessica grow to be a respectful and elegant young lady, so her father wouldn't be ashamed to have a tomboy for a daughter.

Unfortunately, that theory had crumbled down when, after Jessica arrived wet and dirty from hunting frogs, shouting curses she had heard from Battler (and that she probably didn't even know the meaning of) she had noticed that Krauss seemed more amused than angry.

So the issue wasn't her attitude.

Natsuhi was simply out of ideas.

"Papa!"

Red head shining under the sun, Battler ran ahead of Natsuhi and Jessica, jumping on his dad's arms, laughing heartily.

"Papa, let's play helicopter!"

"Heeeeeh... Fine then, you brat!" He easily grabbed Battler's sides and lifted him in the air. "It's time to kill the enemy planes!"

"I'm gunna get those goddamned bastards!" Natsuhi winced at the sight of such a little child screaming those kinds of words, and frowned disapprovingly. Jessica giggled.

"Mother, can I play helicopter too?"

"Mother is too tired for that, Jessica. Why don't you go play with Shannon?"

Her little daughter pouted, disappointed, and eyed Battler enviously as he was carried by his father all over the place, shooting at seagulls with his fingers and yelling victory every time one would fly away out of fear.

"But I want to play helicopter..."

Natsuhi didn't hear her though, as she was busy giving some orders to the servants around them. Dejected, Jessica walked away until she spotted her father contemplating the rose garden all by himself.

She opened her mouth a little, but then tilted her head.

She didn't know if it was OK to call him or not. Father always looked serious and gloomy, so she always tried her hardest to talk to him with those serious, long words her mother had taught her— A serious person had to like serious words. Her dad didn't seem to react at all, though, and remained serious and gloomy.

Jessica always thought of ways to cheer him up so he'd be fun like uncle Rudolf, but her mother would always stop her before she could try anything at all.

Like uncle Rudolf...

It was the image of Battler and Rudolf happily running around that made Jessica talk.

"Pa... Papa..."

He didn't hear her. Maybe it was because she wasn't calling him "father" like her mother said she should. Still, Jessica tried again.

"Papa!"

This time he raised his head and looked at Jessica, who blushed happily and celebrated her victory with a small jump.

Natsuhi had heard her too, though, and she turned around just in time to see Jessica running towards a surprised Krauss.

'What is that child _doing_! ?'

"Papa, papa!"

"Hum..."

Krauss wasn't sure of what was going on— 'Papa'? Jessica would usually be very polite towards him, or wouldn't talk to him at all. He still placed a hand on Jessica's small head, though, and Natsuhi noticed from the distance: There was something different in his eyes.

"Papa, let's play helicopter!"

Oh, no. Natsuhi felt her headache grow— How many times had she told that child to not bother her father?

"Helicopter?"

"Yeah, helicopter! Let's play together! We can shoot those 'goddamned bastards'!"

Oh dear.

Krauss looked at Jessica's bright eyes, eyebrows raised.

And then started laughing. Just... laughing.

... Just how long had it been since he had laughed that hard?

Jessica giggled along and hugged her father. Her plan had been successful: Her father wasn't serious and gloomy anymore— He was laughing just like her uncle Rudolf, and almost harder than her big uncle Hideyoshi! He was even letting her hug him, so maybe he'd...!

"Fine, then. You'll have to teach me how to play helicopter, though, because it's the first time I've heard of it." Jessica's eyes lit up.

"I will! I will teach you all my games, Papa!"

Natsuhi stared at them from a distance.

The issue wasn't her gender. The issue wasn't her attitude. The issue wasn't her impoliteness.

_She _was the issue.

She had been so busy turning Jessica into the perfect woman to make her father proud that she had taken away his opportunity to see her slowly grow up into one first: Going through a messy childhood, insane puberty and finally adulthood— those were all the steps a parent wished to see. Playing with his child and talking to her without the bounds of manners... She had taken away their closeness with her rules and regulations— she had been trying _too hard_.

"Mama! Mama! Come play with us!"

'Mama'?

... Oh, why not? Natsuhi walked toward them, smiling as well. Maybe she could get used to that, too, if only for a little while.


End file.
